


Parasites Take Many Forms

by DittyWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Its a harnless bit of fun, M/M, Snark, This is enjoyable tat so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A very short and sweet crossover which sees Jonathan Crane meeting a very questionable man in a hospital waiting room.





	Parasites Take Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Pure pish. Forgive me lmao.

There were few things Jonathan Crane despised as much as a hospital waiting room. The forced cleanliness of the surfaces mixed with the sterile atmosphere set his teeth on edge and soured his mood.

The abdominal pain he was experiencing had been ongoing for days and slowly increasing in potency until even he had to admit that something was wrong. One quick internet search had proved useless and so he found himself dragged to his nearest hospital for examination.

The waiting room was practically void of other patients, save for a very curious-looking individual seated a few seats to his left.

Wearing jeans and a light-red hooded sweatshirt, soaked through with what looked like sweat, the man gave off the impression of being severely unwell. His face was reddened, his frame shuddering and his hands shaking quite violently.

Given his familiarity with such appearances, Jonathan guessed he was either in extreme pain or recoving from some form of addiction.

As though sensing his gaze, the man drew his eyes up and met Jonathans’ own.

“Hey buddy!” He bit out, giving an unconvincing smile. “Don’t mind me, I just have a parasite.” The sweat-ridden man confessed. However, the words had barely left his mouth when his face twisted into a scowl and he muttered, to himself, “You know I don’t mean it, love, but people need to be told something.”

“Thats funny.” Jonathan responded, sniffing in distaste as he turned away. “So do I.” Definitely drugs, he mused in silence.

“They’re willing to see you in ten minutes,” a voice broke into Jonathans’ thoughts and he glanced up to see Edward approaching him, “after a little bit of talented persuasion on my part.”

“Speaking of parasites,” Jonathan muttered from the corner of his mouth, loud enough for the other man to hear, “mine is here.”

He spared once last look at his fellow patient but a questionable squeak drew from his throat as he reared back in surprise.

His head bent, the man wasn’t paying him any mind but something attached to him was. Emerging from the base of his neck was a blob of black slime, its centre composed of terrifying white eyes and teeth sharper than anything he had seen previously.

Including Croc.

The eyes bored into him for a moment and Jonathan found himself rooted to the spot as an impossibly pink tongue emerged from within and drew across the white teeth.

“Abdominal pain. Nausea. Vertigo. Anything else I should have mentioned to the nurse?”

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump in surprise and whirl around as Edward finally reached him.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, noting the look of discontent in Jonathans’ features.

Turning back to the man, Jonathan blanched again to see that the dark mass has disappeared and nothing was out of place.

“Hallucinations.” He croaked out.

“Huh? Hallucinations?” Edward cocked a brow.

“Yes.”

“You’re hallucinating too?”

“Yes. I think so. Maybe.”

“Damn it, Jonathan. You and that toxin of yours,” Edward hissed as he pushed Jonathans’ thin shoulders towards the room they were to await the doctor in, “are going to be the death of you.”


End file.
